<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>gasoline. by pridefulhongjoong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847783">gasoline.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulhongjoong/pseuds/pridefulhongjoong'>pridefulhongjoong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kang Yeosang, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crying, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Omega Choi San, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Song Mingi, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Marking, Sex on a Car, yunsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridefulhongjoong/pseuds/pridefulhongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where San is the son of a man who owns a popular race track, and Yunho is a newly arrived racer.</p><p>Includes other ships, such as Woojong, Seongjoong, and Yeogi.</p><p>! includes smut !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, YunSan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San twirled his flags in his hands, a smile on his lips. Thrusting it out, he stabbed Wooyoung in the side playfully with the tip, making the other omega squeal in surprise. Wooyoung shot a little glare at San, and San smiled brightly, following Wooyoung.</p><p>"Y'know, the new racers show up today." Wooyoung said, looking over at San, who did not look invested in the conversation. "Apparently they're really hot... Fun fact, it's a pair of brothers. Hot brothers."</p><p>"Okay, and? All the racers are the same. Self-indulgent assholes with too much money and too much time on their hands." The smaller shook his head, sighing as he adjusted his cropped tank top.</p><p>"You could get a sugar daddy so easily Sannie, you should get one."</p><p>"The hell? Where'd that come from?" San laughed, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.</p><p>"I'm just saying that since these guys have too much money and too much time on their hands, you should get a sugar daddy." Wooyoung smiled, nudging his friend's side.</p><p>"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine. My real daddy is rich enough."</p><p>"Hwa and Joong say that they've met the new racers before." Wooyoung pressed, San sighing in response and shaking his head.</p><p>"We'll see how hot they is when they get here..."</p><p>Hours passed, and the races started for the night. The bull ring track was prepped and ready for the squealing of tires, to be burned by the rubber, to be wrecked upon. San adjusted his top and hummed, a little smile on his lips as he met up with Wooyoung once more to get his flags ready.</p><p>Since he was the track owner's son, he was able to do practically any job he wanted. He could take someone's job with one word, he could get someone fired with one word, but of course, San wasn't that mean... He took a job that made his heart soar with both anxiety and excitement, the adrenaline rush hitting him hard every time. He loved standing between the cars as they sped forward, being cautious not to hit him as they raced past, and after all were past him, he had to run back to the middle of the track, avoiding being hit.</p><p>Twirling his flags between his slim fingers, San walked out onto the track between two of the cars in the front of the pack, a small smile lightening his face. He waited for his father to come over the intercom, and then it happened.</p><p>"Racers, start your engines."</p><p>One roar after another followed, all the noise getting San excited, anticipation crawling through every crevasse of his body. Soon, a collective roar followed, the fans in the stands cheering gleefully for their favorite racers. San of course noticed the new shirts, two numbers he hadn't recognized before; 11 and 17. He supposed they were the two new guys—who were supposedly really good looking.</p><p>Holding his green flags up in the air, the crowd went silent, anticipating the moment he threw them down to start off the race. San smiled, and pulled his arms down fast and hard, the two pack leaders immediately rushing past him. San's heart leapt, body feeling warm and fuzzy, his heart rate increasing more and more every time one of the cars sped past him.</p><p>He stood on the track for just a moment more, head fuzzy with the adrenaline rush that died way too quickly for his liking. He looked over at the walls to Wooyoung, who was waving at him to come off the track. San gripped onto his flags and hurried off the track, Wooyoung's face lightened by a knowing smile, playfully smacking the other's arm.</p><p>"You looked great, as per usual," complimented a voice from his side, making San look over. It was just Seonghwa, accompanied by his short boyfriend. "I can't help but stick to the fact that you're literally the sexiest fucker out there Sannie." Hongjoong said, making San smile brightly and laugh as he pushed his black hair out of his face, sweating a bit. It was fucking hot our. "Thank you."</p><p>"Excited to meet our new star racers?" Seonghwa asked over the roar of the engines around them as well as San's father narrating the race over the intercom.</p><p>"Not really." San shrugs, crossing his arms. "You know that I'm never interested in the new racers... They're all gross middle aged white men."</p><p>"Yeah, you're right, but these new guys are not only our age, but korean too." Hongjoong points out, grasping San's attention. It was really rare to see a different color of people doing this kind of stuff, since it was so popular amongst white men who had their heads shoved up their asses all the time.</p><p>"Maybe I'd be fine checking them out then." San said begrudgingly, glancing out at the track, only to see the two new racers already in the front of the pack. How did they get up there so fast? He had never seen any racers do that before. Their cars must be hella fast... It intrigued San even more.</p><p>"They're fast," Wooyoung mumbled.</p><p>"Really fast." Seonghwa watched in awe.</p><p>The heat race didn't last long, San moving to go back to the pits, of course getting whistled at by a few men, but he didn't pay them any mind. He was one of the few omegas that actually worked at the track, not including the omega racers. His eyes caught the matte black car with the number 11 scrawled across the top of the hood, and he eventually decided to go over, wanting to see for himself if these two men were really that good looking.</p><p>The number 11 and the 17 were right next to each other. Peeking into the back of their hauler, San's eyes caught the two men sitting with one another, who soon noted his presence. "Hey," one of them greeted. He was shorter than the man next to him, and had brown hair, not black hair.</p><p>"Hello," San smiled, slowly walking up the door of the hauler to them both. "I'm San. The track owner's son."</p><p>Both of their faces lit up, smiling at the omega in front of them. Both of their scents gave away right away what rank they were... They were alphas, and there was no doubt about that. Not to mention, very handsome alphas. Strong smelling ones too, that let him know people should never mess around with them... Strong smells of sawdust and cinnamon.</p><p>"Glad to meet you." The taller answered, voice low and rumbly, making eye contact with the short omega, making his heart flutter shyly. "I'm Yunho, this is Jongho."</p><p>"Glad to meet you too." San cleared his throat, looking away. "If you need anything, or just need to chat, I'll be around... When there are no races happening, I'm usually sitting in the tower." Taking a step backward, he spun around, heading down the long ramp.</p><p>"See you, San." Jongho waved, turning back to the taller alpha.</p><p>San practically ran away to go and find Wooyoung. He had to tell him how gorgeous these alphas really were, because oh my god they were gorgeous. Like gorgeous with capital letters. San's head screamed at him that they were two of the most beautiful men he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. He had to tell Wooyoung.</p><p>"WOOYOUNG!" San screeched as he ran into the tower, slamming the door shut behind him. The boy in question jumped, throwing his papers up in the air before shooting a glare at his excited omega friend.</p><p>"The fuck do you want? Why are you coming in here screaming like a banshee?" Wooyoung asked, squealing in surprise as he was grabbed by San and shaken.</p><p>"They're hot. Like really, really hot." San shook Wooyoung, the younger holding onto San's shirt to ground himself after he was done being shaken like a snow globe.</p><p>"Who? What?" Woo asked, then growled. "And never shake me like that again, that really made my head hurt."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, sorry—anyway, Yunho and Jongho."</p><p>"Who the fuck are Yunho and Jongho?"</p><p>"The new racers!"</p><p>Wooyoung's mouth shaped into an "o" as he stared, expression turning bright... And then dark. "You went to meet them without me?! San, how could you?" He whined, lips pulled into a pout as he hit San on his shoulder, only pouting more as San laughed.</p><p>"I saw one of their cars and decided to go over... They're both alphas."</p><p>Wooyoung practically drooled at hearing that they were both hot and alphas. "That is so totally a score in my book. I wanna get dicked down so bad, you have no ideaaa... Maybe I'll get one of them to dick me down!"</p><p>San snorted out a laugh, Wooyoung giggling. "Jesus Woo, we get it, you're horny for an alpha to dick you down till you can't think straight." He pushed his friend playfully, walking over to the stairs of the tower and heading upstairs with Woo.</p><p>The next few heat races were uneventful, minus the one accident where one of the drivers in the four cylinder section smashed into one of the concrete walls. They went on break right before the feature races started so the track cleaners could clean up the mess of oil and gasoline that had spilled onto the track from the messy collision.</p><p>San walked out from the tower with Wooyoung at his side, and looked up from talking with him, surprised to see Yunho and Jongho standing in front of them. "Oh, hey." San said, nudging Wooyoung, whose mouth was open slightly, once again practically drooling. "Woo, say hi..." He pressed, feeling a bit awkward.</p><p>"O-Oh, hi," he stammered, clearing his throat. "I'm Wooyoung."</p><p>"Jongho," the younger brother introduced.</p><p>"And I'm Yunho." They both smiled... Very pretty smiles.</p><p>"... So, how do you like our track? Are you guys staying for long?" San asked, crossing his arms and leaning against Wooyoung, who playfully pushed him away, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Both alphas had to think for a moment before one finally spoke up. "This will be our home track for a while. We just got a house together, so yeah... We'll be working in the city too. Yunho here just opened up a new location for our body shop," he nudged his brother, who smiled.</p><p>"Yep... From what we know, we won't be moving again anytime soon. We'll be here for a while." Yunho confirmed, slinging an arm around his brother's shoulder. "But the track is really nice. It's kept well too, which is a really great thing. It's obvious everyone who works here loves this track a lot."</p><p>San was touched by Yunho's words. He'd never had someone compliment his father's track like that before... He was lucky to be able to inherit it when his father was ready to give it up. "That's very sweet of you. I've never had someone compliment my dad's track before, not like that at least, so it means a lot."</p><p>San had grown up on this track. A lot of the older racers had seen him grow up, alongside Wooyoung, who often had tagged along. There was rarely ever a weekend that either of the boys didn't show up at the track during summer and spring. San only didn't show up during late autumn and winter to very early spring, and Wooyoung almost always tagged along with him. At one point, San raced his dad's old car, sometimes switching with Wooyoung, but that was back when they were both sixteen. They didn't race anymore, instead, they had jobs on the track.</p><p>"It's not a problem." Yunho nodded, settling most of his weight onto one leg. "Being in Michigan is interesting... We used to live in Daytona. Definitely didn't have as many seasons there as this place does," he laughed.</p><p>"Daytona was great though, the only downside was that it was always hot. No matter the season, it could get really hot really fast." Jongho added, getting a nod from Yunho.</p><p>"I'm glad you guys like it here though," Wooyoung smiled. "We've both lived here our whole lives, practically with each other too. We grew up on this track, since our families are friends."</p><p>"Glad to know we're racing at such a loved track then."</p><p>Yunho and Jongho saw themselves back to their traile to get ready for the upcoming feature race, having both gotten into the A Main, which was a somewhat surprising feat for newbies. San shot a look at Wooyoung, who was already looking at him.</p><p>"You were right. They are hot."</p><p>San barked out a laugh and slapped a hand over Wooyoung's shoulder, shaking his head back and forth in response. "Told you so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yunho parked in their parking spot, slowly stepping out of his huge truck with a little smile on his face. He couldn't wait to get out onto the track and just... practice all by himself. Nobody around, just him, his car, and the track. He had to learn how to race it better... After last night, with him ending up in third place and Jongho in fifth place, they both agreed they needed some alone time with this new track, so Yunho rented the track for the day, thinking that nobody else would be there.</p><p>Little to his knowledge though, San was at the middle of the track, cleaning. It was Sunday now, the track was empty, and San decided to leave his and Woo's apartment to come down and get some cleaning done. He swayed his hips to the song playing from his bluetooth speaker, humming along to it and enthusiastically but quietly singing the words he actually remembered.</p><p>San was cut short from his jam session when there was a roar from the outer puts, making him look up. His father hadn't told him anyone rented out the track... Picking up his phone, he sent a text to his dad, who only took a moment to respond.</p><p>Dad<br/>That new guy is at the track. He rented it out for today.</p><p>The omega's breath hitched, moving out from behind the counter of the concession stand and peeking out of the door to the concessions, listening as the rumble got closer, and then Yunho's car came out from behind the concrete wall that led to the upper pits. He ducked behind the door once more when Yunho's car got close, but watched from behind the safety of it. He was sure they'd both feel pretty awkward if San popped out of nowhere... So he slowly went back to work, humming along to the songs that played.</p><p>After a while, the black haired omega stepped out from the concession stand and walked over to the inner wall, leaning against it and watching Yunho go about the track, humming. He was sure Yunho could be even faster if he knew the little details about the track... If only Yunho would stop. He had been going at it for a while without stopping, maybe fifteen minutes now.</p><p>And, as if on queue, when he was at the back of the track, pulling into the inner pits. Yunho parked near the front exit to get back onto the track, turned off his car, and pulled off his helmet, his beautiful face being revealed. Smiling, San moved over, listening and watching as he undid all of the safety belts he had on, a little hum coming from him while he watched. "That was fun to watch."</p><p>Yunho smiled, laughing quietly. "Thanks... I would hope so."</p><p>"Technically I'm not supposed to do this, but let me give you some pointers on how to race this track easier." San leaned against his car, eyes locking with Yunho's for a moment, who smelled very strongly of his wonderful sawdust scent.</p><p>"Let me get out first, then sure. It's hot as balls in here," he grumbled, putting his helmet aside before sitting up and sliding out of the car window. Yunho hopped down from the car and landed on the ground next to San, looking downward at the short omega. "So, tell me your wisdom."</p><p>Snorting, San shook his head and waved Yunho along closer to the wall, smiling. "Turns one and two are not meant to be ridden along too closely. Keep some distance between your car and the line, but not enough to let another car slip underneath you. When you go up against the back wall, do not hug too closely to it, that spot is known for being too gravelly, it will fuck up your car. Turns three and four, hug the wall, put your left tires on the line, but be careful not to hit the wall. This wall," he pointed forward. "Hug that baby like you've never hugged a wall before."</p><p>Yunho hummed in response, taking in everything that San was saying about the track. "How do you know all of this? Besides watching, of course," he looked at San, who smiled.</p><p>"I used to run this track... I raced for about a year and a half, from age sixteen to age seventeen. Otherwise, I've just been here like, my whole life. I grew up on this track, I know the ins and the outs, I know all the secret spots," San responded easily. He really did know this track like the back of his hand, that was for sure. "I know, it's weird for an omega to race, and not just stand there to look pre—"</p><p>"I didn't say that." Yunho interrupted, making San look up. "I think anyone is capable of running a track... Racing a car competitively. There's no issue with it, trust me. Rank is nothing when you're doing a competitive sport like this." The alpha had a reassuring tone, making San's heart flutter.</p><p>"That was sweet." The black haired omega giggled, stretching out a bit before turning around and heading back to the concession. "I'm gonna go back to cleaning the concession stand up... I'll be there if you need me." He hummed, going back inside the shaded area, immediately feeling more comfortable than outside in the heat of the summer.</p><p>San started to clean again, his music starting back up after he tapped the play button on his phone. He wiped down the counter thoroughly, humming to himself before he heard footsteps, looking back over at the door. Yunho was there, suit off, just in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, as well as his shoes.</p><p>"Let me help clean."</p><p>"Don't you have more practicing to do?"</p><p>"So... What I'm getting from that is you don't want my help?"</p><p>"No—! No, I would love your help." San hurried out, maybe a tad too quickly, since Yunho just raised an eyebrow and snickered, moving over. "There are more rags in the back." He pointed over at a door just past the counter, continuing to clean as Yunho headed on back to get one.</p><p>"So.. How long have you exactly been coming here?" Yunho asked,  going behind the counter to clean.</p><p>"Practically my whole life... Wooyoung and I started coming here together around age five. Our families are friends with each other, so we were often around each other a lot when we were really young."</p><p>"That's cute. You guys have been friends for that long?"</p><p>"Hell yeah! Wooyoung is my ride or die, baby. That boy is my bitch," San laughed happily. "He's like a brother to me. I love him with my whole ass heart—don't tell him I said that, I don't want it feeding his already too big ego."</p><p>Yunho laughed wholeheartedly and nodded his head, understanding San fully. "I wasn't planning on it. My brother seems to really like your friend, he said he was cute." San let out a playful and childish oooh at hearing that, making the taller laugh again. "My brother never likes anyone, so that's a helluva big surprise. He's only had a handful of friends, even though he's always been popular among people. Jongho is super athletic, and I will admit, he's really attractive. Not as attractive as me though."</p><p>You got that right, San thought, smiling. "Interesting... Woo would die if he heard that. He was making googly eyes at Jongho when he first saw him."</p><p>San was actually enjoying talking to Yunho as they cleaned, his music practically being forgotten about as they chatted away. They talked about a lot of things within a span of thirty minutes or so, why Yunho moved from Florida to Michigan, why he started racing, why he loved racing so much... San came to find out that he loved racing so much because his father loved racing.</p><p>"My mom brought me to the race track when i was young. Almost every weekend... Daytona was the best place to go," he smiled sadly. "My dad loved it so much, mom said. He loved it almost as much as he loved me and mom, but," Yu paused. "He died when I was a baby. She wanted to carry on his love for racing,  so when she got remarried and had Jongho, she practically raised us at Daytona speedway."</p><p>San's heart ached sadly for the alpha, pouting his lips out slightly. "I'm sorry. It must have sucked to not actually know your real dad."</p><p>"I guess so... My step dad is a lot like a real father to me. I call him dad too, since he raised me, and helped us build our family back up. He's always been my dad in my eyes, even if he isn't my biological father." Yunho smiled at San, who gave the smile right back at him.</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're happy with your family then... From what it sounds like, of course. I don't want to assume anything," he looked down, scrubbing at a dirty spot on the counter.</p><p>"No, you're okay. I love my family to pieces. They're like, everything to me. I'm pretty excited to have my own family someday too."</p><p>"Aw, that's cute. You like kids?"</p><p>"Kids are great! I get along super well with them apparently. Jongho says I'm goofy as hell." He laughed cheerfully, San giggling along.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent like this between the two. San enjoyed Yunho's company thoroughly, finding that the conversation didn't once die while he was with him. Yunho seemed like such a carefree and sweet person. He wanted to get to know him more,  understand him more, spend more time with him. Wait, was that weird of him? He'd just met the guy, and he wanted to know more about him already.</p><p>Luckily for San, Yunho felt the same way. He found the omega intriguing in a way he hadn't to anyone else. He wanted to suggest that they go to the bar nearby together, but that might seem like he's trying to suggest a date, and that's not what he meant, not at all. Not yet, at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a/n: double update in one day?! how surprising!! hehe, y'all might get a lot of these :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a/n: this chapter is so long holy cow!! almost 5000 words long, hehe. i really hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung brushed his dark hair out of his face as he walked past the bouncer in front of the bar, smiling at the loud thumping of the bass from the music that was playing. Woo was always a party person, unlike San, who preferred to stay inside and do something productive. Much to Wooyoung’s happiness, Seonghwa and Hongjoong followed him to the bar, but San decided to stay home, having been tired from working so hard on cleaning the track that day.</p><p>The dark haired omega mostly stayed with the alpha couple that tagged along with him, glad he at least had someone to protect him from any frisky alpha hands. After a while, he parted from them to get himself a drink, walking up to the counter and smiling brightly at Yeosang. “Yeo! Haven’t seen you in a while, how are you?”</p><p>The alpha was hard at work shaking up drinks, only looking up when he heard a familiar voice. “Hey, Woo. I’m fine, thanks for asking.” He smiled kindly, finishing the drink he was making before taking Woo’s drink order and getting it for him.</p><p>“Put it on my tab.” Woo hummed, sliding onto one of the barstools. He glanced up when someone sat next to him and slapped a card down onto the marble countertop, eyes widening as he saw who it was.</p><p>“I’ll pay for him.” Jongho smiled at Wooyoung, who looked away and cleared his throat. Slowly glancing back up, he caught Yeosang’s gaze, which silently asked him if that was okay. Wooyoung nodded, swivelling slightly to face Jongho.</p><p>Wooyoung never accepted people’s offerings to buy his drinks, so Yeosang was quite curious. He took the new person’s order before gathering up what he needed, and started making the drinks right in front of them.</p><p>“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Wooyoung mumbled, adjusting his shirt. “It’s a nice surprise though.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Jongho chuckled, raising an eyebrow. Woo could smell him from here, above all the alcohol and even some of the smoke that people had snuck in. His beautiful cinnamon scent was a lot to handle, but at the same time, it made Wooyoung feel so euphoric that he didn’t want Jongho to move away… He’d never been attracted to an alpha’s scent so fiercely before.</p><p>“Yeah.” Wooyoung said simply, leaning against the bar. He exhaled a sigh, thanking Yeosang as he handed over their drinks. “I never accept drinks from alphas, and I never let them pay for me, so you’re lucky.”</p><p>“What made you accept me then?” Jongho asked, leaning forward as he sipped on his drink, a piña colada. Wooyoung guessed that he liked sweet drinks… Or maybe sweet things in general.</p><p>“I have a feeling that you’re not going to pressure me into anything. Or drug me. So, I accepted.” Wooyoung looked down at his drink, a peach schnapps.</p><p>“Mm, okay.” Jongho nodded, leaning back in his seat. “Well, glad I seem like I’m to be trusted. I don’t quite enjoy taking advantage of omegas, so you should be pretty safe with me.”</p><p>Wooyoung let out a little giggle, amused by Jongho. “Even if you tried, you wouldn’t be able to. Hongjoong and Seonghwa would beat your ass.”</p><p>“They came here with you? Why’re you alone then?”</p><p>“I can take care of myself!” Wooyoung scrunched his nose at Jongho, making the alpha laugh happily, a nice smell of pure happiness coming from him.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t need a big and strong alpha to take care of you?” Jongho asked with a sly smirk, raising an eyebrow at him. Wooyoung sat, baffled and flustered.</p><p>“I-I— I assure you I can handle myself.”</p><p>“So you’d be able to escape if an alpha were to throw you over their shoulder like you were nothing?”</p><p>Wooyoung’s stomach tightened, a feeling of pleasure sweeping over him. Woo had only been with a handful of alphas before, he was a bit of a ho, not to mention very flirty when he wanted to be… He definitely knew he liked to be manhandled. So the thought of an alpha (Jongho, in his mind) picking him up and throwing him around so easily made him pretty turned on.</p><p>“N-No, but—”</p><p>“You know, you have a really nice scent.” Jongho interrupted, leaning closer to take in his wonderful sweet smell.</p><p>Wooyoung’s body tingled, pursing his lips slightly and clearing his throat, making Jongho look up. The younger smiled cheekily, and Woo’s gaze hardened.</p><p>“I take it that you enjoy being tossed around?” He asked, taking a long and slow sip from his drink after he was finished talking. “After I said that, your scent got stronger. I can tell you liked that.”</p><p>Woo felt hot. He didn’t particularly know what to say either, so he just looked away, face flushed. And no, it wasn’t from the alcohol. Jongho laughed cheerfully, finding it fun to tease the aroused omega. In all honesty, his strong scent was making Jongho feel all warm and fuzzy too. He had always liked sweet things, and Wooyoung was killing him with how sweet he smelled. So delectable, just like cotton candy.</p><p>“What is your goal with this?” Wooyoung asked, genuinely confused as to what Jongho wanted from him. “Trying to get in bed with me?”</p><p>Jongho barked out a sharp laugh that made Wooyoung even more confused. “No, Wooyoung. I don’t expect to bring you to bed anytime soon, even if it is what I want.”</p><p>Wooyoung’s mouth gaped, heart doing flips as Jongho reached up and brushed his thumb over his plump bottom lip. Woo’s inner omega purred at the touch, wanting more of it. “Then what?” He asked, voice just a bit louder than the music so that Jongho could hear him. Jongho pulled his hand back, and Wooyoung almost whined at the loss of touch, quickly turning back to his drink.</p><p>“Your lips would look awfully pretty around my dick.” Jongho mused, making Wooyoung choke on his drink. The omega shot him a little glare as he squeezed his thighs together, ignoring the feeling of himself getting wet at the idea of sucking on Jongho… This man in front of him radiated huge dick energy, and it made him kind of nervous. He’d never been with an alpha with a huge dick before, all of them had average sizes (which kinda killed the mood, because he liked big dicks).</p><p>“Wanna test that theory?” Wooyoung challenged, squinting at the alpha, who smiled teasingly in response.</p><p>“I kinda do.” Jongho said back, a shit eating smile on his face.</p><p>Wooyoung genuinely had to stop and think for a moment, unsure of this… Maybe it would work out. It’s not like giving someone head was a bad thing. He could still talk to Jongho freely without that fucking up whatever relationship they were starting to have.</p><p>“Fine.” He grumbled, downing the rest of his drink before sliding off of his seat, going to go and find Hwa and Joong. Jongho did the same, downing his drink before following after Wooyoung. They came across the couple on the dance floor, practically grinding against one another before they spotted their friend with the unexpected person.</p><p>“Oh, hey Jongho.” Hongjoong greeted, standing up straight and smiling. Jongho smiled back at him, then looked down at Wooyoung expectantly.</p><p>Wooyoung felt a tingle of anxiety go through him for a second, and he looked up at his two alpha friends, clearing his throat. “Jongho and I are gonna head out for a while, but we’re gonna be back. Just to get some fresh air.”</p><p>Seonghwa smiled understandingly, nodding his head. “Okay. Just be back soon, alright? Text me if you need anything.”</p><p>The duo headed off after that, Wooyoung texting San quickly to ask if he would dip out of the apartment for a while.</p><p>Sannie<br/>Why? You bringing a dick appointment back home with you?</p><p>Wooyoung<br/>Yes, I actually am. Leave so we can have some alone time.</p><p>Sannie<br/>Right, okay. Give me like five minutes and I’ll be out -_-</p><p>Wooyoung smiled and tucked his phone into his back pocket, looking up at Jongho. “Follow me, we’re going back to my apartment. San is leaving so we have some time together.” He waved him along, walking ahead of him. Little did he know, Jongho really loved the view in front of him. “You’re lucky my best friend is so understanding to let me bring guys over.”</p><p>“Do you do that a lot, then?” Jongho asked out of curiosity.</p><p>“Not really. Sannie knows I like to have my fun occasionally, so he’ll leave when I need him to. From what I know, he heads out to the internet cafe not too far from our apartment and spends maybe two hours at a time there? Usually a bit longer than that. So we’ll have lots of time to finish this.” Wooyoung walked down the block, and turned a corner, hurrying across the street to the apartment complex.</p><p>“I didn’t know you lived this close to the bar.”</p><p>“Of course you didn’t, we’ve hardly spoken before tonight, Jongho.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes, his hopes of this crushing any future friendships becoming more doubtful. This would probably end up a one night stand and never happen again, they wouldn’t look at one another the same.</p><p>Luckily for them, when they got up to Woo’s and San’s shared apartment, San was gone. Wooyoung turned around to say something to Jongho, but he was pinned up against the door instead, making him squeal in surprise before his lips were captured by Jongho’s. He groaned against the alpha’s lips, practically choking when Jongho began to tongue him down aggressively. He kissed back, not wanting to lose at his own game, a hand coming up and balling into the fabric of his shirt against his chest, pulling on it. Wooyoung took a big breath as Jongho pulled away, head tilting back when he moved in towards his neck, leaving dark hickies that made the smaller moan, pressing up against him to feel more.</p><p>He mewed, Jongho’s knee pressing against his crotch and moving back and forth, making the omega squirm. Wooyoung almost whined when he pulled his leg back, squealing in surprise instead as he was lifted. “Bedroom. Where is it?”</p><p>Woo pointed down to a hallway, gripping onto Jongho. “D-Down the hallway, first door on your right.” He breathed out, placing his chin onto Jongho’s shoulder. Maybe downing his drink on an empty stomach wasn’t a great idea, he felt a little bit dizzy… Head spinning slightly, he tightened his hold on the taller, letting out a little whine as he was thrown onto his bed. He hadn’t even realized they reached his bedroom yet until he had been thrown down against the plush mattress.</p><p>Jongho kissed him again, hungry and lustful for the tipsy omega underneath him. Woo felt like he could get even more tipsy off of the mix of smells, alcohol and cinnamon heavy around him, almost suffocating him. Wooyoung’s hands grasped at his shirt, yanking on it to steady himself more, gasping when Jongho pulled away.</p><p>“You’re really okay with this?” Jongho asked, brushing the hair out of Wooyoung’s face. “I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re like this… It’s obvious you’re drunk.” Woo’s nose scrunched up immediately, a sickly feeling pooling in his stomach.</p><p>“I’m fine.” He mumbled, avoiding eye contact before Jongho roughly grabbed him by his chin, making him look up.</p><p>“Wooyoung.” Jongho pushed, thumb pressing at his lips. Wooyoung opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against his thumb pad, smiling amusedly as Jongho’s breath audibly hitched. Looking up at the alpha on top of him through his eyelashes, he pulled back, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m fine, Jongho.” He reassured, making sure his breath full of alcohol hit onto Jongho’s face. The alpha’s nose scrunched, reaching both of his hands down and pinning Woo down against the bed just by his hips, making Wooyoung let out a heavy whine.</p><p>“You smell better without all the alcohol.” Jongho grumbled as he dropped back down to Wooyoung’s neck, peppering little kisses up it. Wooyoung squirmed, biting on his bottom lip and tilting his head back, offering his neck up to Jongho to mark.</p><p>“Just don’t bite.” Woo warned.</p><p>“You think this is my first time doing this, stupid bitch?”</p><p>Wooyoung let out a moan at the insult, body blooming in pleasure tingles all over. Jongho laughed, finding it amusing that the omega enjoyed being treated so ruthlessly. “You like being called names, hm? Gross.” He laughed, making Wooyoung shrink underneath him, immediately snarling when the omega squirmed too much for his liking. “Stay still or I’ll find something to tie you down with.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind being tied down.” Woo bit back, smiling up at Jongho, who rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You are one kinky bitch.”</p><p>“That I am.” Woo hummed as Jongho moved off of him, watching as he reached down to undo his belt. The omega’s chest tightened, looking up to meet Jongho’s eyes, flushing as he was caught staring.</p><p>“You owe me something, hm?” He motioned Wooyoung over with a flick of his finger, watching as the omega slid onto the floor, in between Jongho’s legs. “Damn Woo. Look at you, so eager to get an alpha’s dick in your mouth, huh? Is that all you’re good for?”</p><p>“Maybe it is.” Wooyoung giggled, reaching up and helping Jongho, who surprisingly didn’t swat him away. Another expectant look was what egged Wooyoung to go on, fully undoing both his belt as well as his jeans, putting the belt aside while he worked his hand under his jeans and underwear.</p><p>“Let me help you.” Jongho stood, slipping his bottoms off, leaving him exposed in front of Wooyoung, who’s eyes grew as big as saucers seeing how thick he was. Thick and heavy, just there, waiting to be touched and pleasured. Jongho wasn’t fully hard, so Wooyoung had to work a little bit, which wouldn’t be hard for him to do at all. “Quit staring and start working.”</p><p>Wooyoung complied without a second thought, squirming a little where he sat. He was so wet in his jeans, knowing for sure that his underwear was now soiled. The omega was also sure that Jongho could smell him, but he looked like he didn’t give two shits about how much arousal the elder felt right then. Not that Wooyoung cared either, he was too focused on the task at hand. He raised a hand and lifted his dick slightly, leaning in to suck on his cockhead, his eyes closing. His hand wrapped fully around Jongho’s dick, pumping at the shaft while he sucked, then moving to lick a stripe from the base all the way to the head. He sucked the head back into his mouth, and moved down on his length more, taking more into his mouth. For a moment, he just hollowed his cheeks and sucked, but he could see how badly Jongho wanted to buck his hips, so he pushed in more, and then started bobbing his head.</p><p>Jongho was so lengthy that he couldn’t fit all of him into his mouth comfortably, so he took what he could, and started like that. Of course, Wooyoung didn’t last very long on his own until Jongho took a hold of his head and pushed him further against him, the head of his cock sliding down into his throat and making him gag, immediately being slapped in response. “Don’t you dare try and pull off.” He was warned, tears forming in his eyes as he was held there like that, and then let up and yanked off by Jongho himself, taking greedy gulps of air.</p><p>Being as impatient as he was, Jongho grabbed him once more and held him in place, beginning to fuck his mouth quickly. Woo scrunched his eyes shut and hollowed his cheeks, keeping his hands balled on his thighs so that he wouldn’t cave in to the urge to touch himself. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but not knowing how Jongho would react kind of scared him… Although, the fear was amazing to feel. It made him anticipate what could happen next.</p><p>Jongho hissed, grabbing a handful of hair and yanking back, Wooyoung crying out softly as the alpha’s dick popped out of his mouth. “Fuck, Woo. You look hot as fuck.” Wooyoung blinked hazily, looking upwards so he could see Jongho, who was smiling. Before he could get another word in, Jongho pulled him back forward, slipping into his mouth easily. He fucked into his mouth mercilessly, Wooyoung choking and gagging each time his cockhead would slam into the back of his throat. He was suffocating right then, couldn’t get enough air to properly work. Tapping on Jongho’s thigh, Wooyoung was let up, gasping for air for a few seconds.</p><p>“There you go, breathe while you can, cockwhore. You’re gonna take me until I cum, got it?” Jongho grinned, Wooyoung nodding quickly. He didn’t say anything, knowing that he would get cut off, since the younger grabbed his face, pushing his cockhead past his lips. Sucking greedily, Wooyoung pulled off just slightly, swirling his tongue round and round his tip over and over again, smiling when he felt Jongho twitch against his tongue. He took him in again, beginning to bob his head as quickly as he could, wanting to taste the bitter liquid against his tongue. His wish quickly came true, Jongho letting out a loud and drawn out moan as he pushed Wooyoung down against his dick, cumming down his throat and pumping his mouth full of his hot cum.</p><p>Woo was let off as soon as Jongho deemed himself finished, gulping down every bit of what he was given. He wiped his mouth off and whined, body feeling tingly and hot… And it did not help to see that Jongho was still rock hard. The omega’s heart flipped, looking up. “S-Still hard..” He mewed softly, flushing as Jongho laughed.</p><p>“You wanna help some more? It seems like you want help too, doll.” Jongho tousled Wooyoung’s hair, then gave it a good yank, making the omega moan out both painfully and pleasurably.</p><p>“Y-Yes please.”</p><p>Next thing he knew, he was being picked up, thrown back onto the bed. Jongho ripped off his shirt and let it fall onto the floor, then began ripping the clothes off of Wooyoung’s body, cooing once he reached his soiled jeans and boxers. “You leaked through… What a horny bitch, it’s almost like you’re in heat, just begging to be filled up by an alpha’s thick knot. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>Wooyoung nodded quickly without thinking about it, pursing his lips while Jongho finally undressed him fully, going to admire his pretty body. None of his one night stands had admired him, just gotten what they wanted and left. He wasn’t sure why Jongho was taking this time to admire him, but it wasn’t like he disliked it…</p><p>“Flip for me. Ass up, Woo.” The omega hurriedly flipped himself, pushing his pretty ass up into the air, a little blush on his face as he pulled his pillow down for comfort, burying his face into it. Jongho spread Woo’s asscheeks apart, and Woo waited to feel something, his back arching and a little gasp slipping off his lips when he felt something wet swiping up from his balls up to his rim. “You taste great.”</p><p>Exhaling a whine, Wooyoung gripped onto his pillow, tiny dick twitching wildly as Jongho cleaned him with his tongue, seemingly not missing even a little bit of the slick that had come out from him while he was busy sucking the alpha off. The omega wiggled his hips, but was held still by Jongho, who began to push his tongue against his quivering hole, and then into it, obscene slurping noises filling the air around them both. A moan came out from Wooyoung, pressing his thighs together while he took it all, panting softly into the air, which was thick and heavy with arousal. “J-Jong, please,” he begged, whining a bit when the other removed his tongue. He squeaked, Jongho’s tongue being replaced by two fingers that slid into him easily.</p><p>“Did you just call me Jong? Who gave you permission to use that name?” The alpha asked, pushing and pulling his fingers quickly at first, but then he started to alternate at random speeds, from very slow to extremely fast, which made Wooyoung feel as if he were to burst.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, alpha please,” Wooyoung mewed, his feet doing little smacks against the mattress while his face buried into his pillow. “Please, I want your cock.”</p><p>Jongho hummed in thought for a second while he thrusted his fingers, then tilted his head, an amused smile on his pretty face. “Just because you asked so nicely.” He agreed, moving away and making Wooyoung look back at him, face burning bright red as he watched Jongho line up behind him. He always stretched easily, so when Jongho pushed into him, it didn’t bring him much pain at all, but just a bit of discomfort from all the stretching he had to do. Jongho managed to bottom out, which made Wooyoung let out a heavy breath, gripping onto his pillow tightly. He felt so full already, so stretched out, he loved being split apart by Jongho’s huge cock.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet, Woo.” Jongho mumbled, grabbing onto Wooyoung’s hips roughly, making the omega moan weakly.</p><p>“Ruin me, please, alpha,” Wooyoung pushed back against Jongho, making him hiss out. Without a word, Jongho began to steadily thrust into Wooyoung, eyes focused on the omega, partially to make sure he was okay, partially because he thought Wooyoung looked hot as fuck under him like this. At the slow pace he was given, Wooyoung whined, rolling his hips back to get more friction and feeling from it. He was put back into his place when Jongho gripped onto his hips hard, holding him still before he began to thrust harder.</p><p>Muffled little mph mphs came from Wooyoung, each thrust pushing the younger’s cockhead into his prostate. He whimpered, Jongho’s hands moving back more to get a good grip on his ass, kneading it. The way that Jongho’s pace slowly begins to speed up and get harder with every move in makes Woo’s head spin, feeling fuzzy as he’s fucked stupid. His whole body tingles every time Jongho touches him, wanting to feel more, wanting to experience more with this young alpha.</p><p>He wouldn’t mind taking a knot for once.</p><p>A high pitched yelp leaves the smaller as his hair is grabbed onto and yanked so hard that his head pounds, panting heavily while his body is pulled up, forced to let go of his pillow and actually get on his hands and knees. “What a beautiful bitch.” Jongho compliments, and Wooyoung lets out a gentle whimper. Jong’s thrusts suddenly turn wild, snapping into place against his ass over and over again, Wooyoung choking on the air he’s taking in, and letting out moan after moan, his little dick twitching needingly.</p><p>“O-Oh god fuck, I’m cumming,” he warns, flushing when there’s a chuckle from behind him.</p><p>“Already?” The voice asks, taunting. He whines, but he can’t hold it any longer, the pressure building up to be too much in the pit of his stomach. He releases onto the bed beneath him, body tensing up and hole tightening around Jongho so hard that the alpha lets out a low, guttural groan. “You tighten so much when you cum, Woo… Keep that ass tight for me.”</p><p>It’s hard to do, but Wooyoung does it. When he’s being split in half by such a huge cock, it’s really hard to tighten up, but he manages to do it, and Jongho seems to enjoy that. He pins Wooyoung down against the bed, and Wooyoung submits, limply holding himself up as he’s ruthlessly fucked into, thrust after thrust. There’s a multitude of noises that fill the air around them; Woo’s moans, their skin slapping together, the squelching of Jongho’s dick inside of him, and Jongho’s occasional groans.</p><p>“God,” Jongho groans. “I’m close.”</p><p>Wooyoung feels it building up in him again. It’s rarely ever that he cums twice in one night, but he can’t think straight, so it’s not like he really minds it. “P-Please, alpha—”</p><p>“What do you want, bitch?”</p><p>“K-Knot, knot please, please,” Wooyoung sputtered. “P-Promise I’ll be good, I just w-want your knot!” He begged out, squeezing his legs together. “J-Jong please.”</p><p>There’s a moment where Jongho doesn’t respond, and in this moment, he pulls Wooyoung so close against him that Woo almost thinks that he’d be impaled by Jongho’s dick being so deep in him. His body tenses, feeling Jongho’s knot grow up to a size in which he couldn’t pop out of him without any struggle, and Wooyoung collapses, face flustered and mind hazy from being overused. He was never one to last too long.</p><p>“Enjoyed it?” Jongho asked, comfortingly moving his hands up and down Wooyoung’s back, the smaller male nodding slowly.</p><p>“M-Mhmm,” he hummed, the tiredness setting in. Looks like he wouldn’t be going back to the bar that night. There was a part of him that felt a little bit empty, knowing that Jongho would probably clean himself up and leave Woo there all by himself… But what else did he expect? It was called a one night stand for a reason.</p><p>Much to his surprise, though, Jongho helped Wooyoung lie onto his side before getting behind him, arms around his waist. “W-What are you doing?”</p><p>“Do you think I’m really that cruel?” Jongho asked, offended. “I never leave an omega right after sex… Besides, we have to wait for my knot to go down, right? If it’s fine with you, I can stay for a while longer.”</p><p>Wooyoung of course was baffled by what Jongho had just said, slowly nodding his head in response. “Okay.” He murmured, leaning back into Jongho’s broad chest, looking down. “Uh… I can get you a change of comfy clothes once it goes down, and you can shower too, if you want.” Woo reached up and held his own forehead, a bit of a headache coming on from all the hair pulling.</p><p>“Sounds good to me… Thanks for tonight, Wooyoung.” Wooyoung glanced back for a moment, catching Jongho smiling at him. Fuck, he had a really cute smile.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.”</p><p>They spent about an hour cleaning everything up, Jongho getting clean in the shower first as Wooyoung changed his sheets. After Jongho was done, Wooyoung got into the shower and took his time, letting the water beat on his skin for a good five minutes before he actually started to get himself clean. He changed into comfy clothes after, a pair of shorts and a hoodie, then headed back to his room.</p><p>They put on a show from Netflix to pass some time, exchanging little words here and there… Although, Wooyoung did end up falling asleep on Jongho’s shoulder, totally knocked out. Jongho didn’t bother moving, and didn’t pay any more attention to the show, eyes focused on the sleeping omega. He was so pretty even when he slept.</p><p>Jongho fell asleep not too much time later, comforted by the omega’s lulling smell as he drifted off.</p><p>As expected, San came home a while later, calling out his presence before scrunching his nose at the scent that was still strong in the air. “Goddamn Woo, who did you have over—” He started, pushing past Wooyoung’s bedroom door. His eyes widened, and he froze at the sight, both confused and intrigued at the same time about how one of the two brothers they had recently met was in Wooyoung’s bed… Asleep with Wooyoung. He didn’t bother them, just walked over to close Wooyoung’s laptop, and then went to his own room… How weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! a new story for everyone :)</p><p>i wrote this with help from @rredallo on twitter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>